Ash Karyu
General Name: Ash Karyu Nicknames: Sparky, Torch, Pyro, Ass Age: 19 D.O.B: May 4th Race: Shinigami Gender:Male Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'1 Weight: 200lbs Hair: Blonde Eyes: Yellow Skin: Caucasian Body type: Deceptively slim. Standing at 6'1, Ash is an averagely built teen male. His blonde hair flows around his head in messy locks, and his yellow eyes always seem to hold a sarcastic, cocky look in them. His left ear is pierced with three, small rings on the bottom, and working their way towards the top of his ear. His body is muscular and defined from years of kenjutsu and conditioning. He wears the typical Shinigami outfit, though slightly modified. Instead of the what he lovingly refers to as an 'ineffective skirt and sandals', he wears slightly baggy, black, cloth pants, and black military style boots. The top half of the wardrobe remains unchanged. Personality Ash is a very sarcastic, and sardonic individual, but in a 'nice' manner. He is very outgoing, and trys to make friends wherever he goes. Likes -Girls -Music -Alcohol -Sparring Dislikes -Overly loud people -Bad alcohol -Know it alls -Weak people who don't aspire for more History Ash was born in the Rukongai district of the Seireitei nineteen years ago, to a mother he never met. He was raised in the orphanage of the district, where he met the man who would become very important to his life. An old traveler, who never gave Ash a real name, simply told him to refer to him as Sensei, wandered into town when Ash was around five years of age, and instantly took an interest in the young boy. From that day, until Ash was sixteen years of age, he was trained harshly, and strictly, in the art of sword fighting, and martial skill. Then on his sixteenth birthday, the man disappeared, leaving behind a Katana for Ash to discover next to his bed. Little did the sixteen year old boy know, that this simple, worn, beaten Katana, would turn out to be his Zanpakuto. The next day he joined the patrol unit, using his skill with a blade and his Zanpakuto to protect Seireitei. The rest, is to be discovered. Powers and Abilities Adept Swordsmen - 'Ash is a very adept swordsmen, despite his young age. He is well versed in a variety of styles and forms, and easily capable of fluidly switching between them during combat. '''Kido Practitioner '- Though considered about average for his age and practice, Kido is something Ash struggles with. He finds focusing his soul energy in general difficult. '''Military mind - '''Though his attitude and personality certainly don't show it, Ash is considered by some to be a brilliant tactician. '''Visored Mask - '''Ash has unlocked his Visoreds mask, and is capable of using it in combat. '''Shunpo/Sonido - '''Ash is capable of using Shunpo, and while masked up, is capable of using Sonido in its stead. '''Cero - '''Ash is capable of using Cero due to being a visored. His Cero is black, with a red, flame like aura surrounding it. Zanpakutō - Entei (Flame Emperor) Inner World Entei's inner world is a lush, paradise like oasis, full of wild life and floral, inside of a cataclysmic, charred landscape. In it's sealed state, Ash's Zanpakuto resembles a slightly longer than average Katana, with a red, cloth wrapped handle. The cloth on the handle appears to be old, and has burn marks all along it, givin g the weapon a mundane, and worn out look at first glance. The shikai of Ash's Zanpakuto could be described as majestically mundane. There is no appearance change in the hilt itself, but in the blade, however, is where the majestic comes in. In a flash of brilliant orange-red light, the blade seems to ignite, becoming the very essence of living fire. '''Release command: Burn with Power, Entei. Ash's connection with his Zanpakuto is great, so great that he is able to control a greater range of fire, turning his whole body into flames. While in this form, he is unable to attack, or use any form of spiritual attacks. However, he is also immune to attacks unto him. One post duration, six post cooldown The flames of Entei's blade have become actual fire. Cuts made by the blade now cause the stricken area to become ablaze. Multiple attacks in the same place stack, causing the spread of the flame to grow. One strike: Immediate target area is lit ablaze Two strikes: The entire area is ablaze (I.E. An entire item, weapon, limb, etc) Three strikes: The power of the fire in that area is doubled Four strikes: The enemy, and the items the hold, are completely ablaze. Rei Vs Sei: The Opponents Rei vs Ashes Sei, if equal the flames last for four turns. If the opponents Rei is higher, you minus the number from the amount of turns, with no stacks being applied at four higher Rei. If Ash's Sei is higher, the number higher is added to turns. Example: Ash's Sei is 7, opponents Rei is 4: The fire would last seven turns. Ash's Sei is 7, Opponents Rei is 10: The fire would last one turn. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes -Cocky and headstrong, his is very sarcastic, though he means well by it. -His most prominent feature is his startling yellow eyes - He wears a Shihakusho, with a white Haori over it. The Haori has the kanji for squad three on the back. -A band is around his right arm, with the Kanji for Captain on it. -His Zanpakuto, Entei, is strapped to his back, with the hilt poking over his left shoulder. OC Relationships Trivia His last name 'Karyu' is a combination of 'Ka' Fire and 'Ryu' Dragon. His Zanpakuto was originally named Akuma no hono, or, Flames of the Demon. He wears baggy clothes to make himself appear smaller, and less muscular than he is. Although versed in many styles of sword play, his favorite is the 'Zatochi' or reverse style of dual wielding. Gallery Ash Mask.png|Ash's Visored Mask Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info EST Category:Shinigami